Call of Duty: Extinction
Chapter 1 - Der Riese The clock struck 01:00 AM. Doctor Edward Richtofen and Doctor Ludwig Maxis watched as a large machine activated in front of them. Electricity sparked from the machine as the subject inside roared and screeched. Maxis had sweat covering his forehead and brushed his hand through his tidy, black hair. Richtofen just smile, his blue eyes fixed on every detail of the subject. "How can you watch this without disgust?" Maxis questioned Richtofen, placing a hand over his mouth. Richtofen turned his head to Maxis and his smile widened. "It is already dead. It was your idea to make weapons out of them." Richtofen answered, turning back to the roaring subject. The subject was canine, a dog of unknown breed. The door within the dark room was ajar, allowing the small hand of a little girl to push the door gently forwards and peek inside. The girl watched as the dog vanished in a flash of electricity. Richtofen laughed a cold laugh, disturbing Maxis. The girl rushed in towards her father. "Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" she exclaimed to her father as the machine starting producing more electricity and started humming louder. Upon hearing his daughter's voice, which had a hint of confusion within it, he turned and examined his daughter. "Samantha! What did I tell you about coming down here?!" exclaimed Maxis, his voice filled with fear and worry. Suddenly, Richtofen turned and ran for the door. He rushed through it and slammed it behind him. He grabbed the small silver key, with had a Swastika on it, from his left pocket and passed it into the door and turned, locking it. He then heard banging and screaming behind the door. "Edward! Edward, open this door immediately!" Maxis demanded, turning on the door knob repeatedly. Richtofen laughed as he heard the dog's eery growling and Samantha's screams. Maxis grabbed the Luger on his belt and pulled the trigger as Fluffy, now rabid and hostile, leaped towards him. Richtofen placed his ear against the door as Fluffy tore out Maxis's throat and turned on Samantha, killing her. Richtofen laughed coldly before rushing up the stairs behind him and rushed through the ajar door above. He opened it and witnessed scientists rush out of rooms and jump out of windows as men in Nazi uniforms both walked and ran towards them. The men were covered in dirt, debris and blood. Some crawled without legs, others charged with one arm. Richtofen watched the scientists try to defend themselves and laughed as he ran towards a nearby plane. It was not a fighter, but more of a carrier. It was parked on a platform, blood on its wings. Richtofen opened its glass entrance and climbed in before shutting it down on him and switching on the engines. The plane speeded into the air after several minutes. Richtofen circled Der Riese several times, watching the zombies either rip the scientists to shreds or grab them and take them back into the factory. The plane circled one last time before speeding into the sky, out of the sight of the deadly plague that had struck Der Riese. The clock now read 01:15.